


Not a Morning Person

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Shaun Hastings Sass, clumsy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumping into Shaun in the morning teaches you a few new things about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

She trudged grumpily toward the end of the hall, struggling to hold her toiletries bag and towel and prevent her robe from falling open. The hotel the team was staying in was old and cramped, with shared bathrooms on each floor. Shaun insisted that the hotel was _charming_ and they had all been spoiled by the obscenely large and sterile American hotels they’d grown up with. She suspected that he wouldn’t have the same opinion if their current hotel had been French and not British.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes just in time to collide into someone just outside the bathroom door and knock some of her toiletries onto the floor. She kneeled to pick them up and began murmuring an embarrassed apology.

“I’m so sorry. Please excuse me, I’m just not—“

“Not a morning person?” they responded in a familiar, crisp accent. “I can certainly see that. You really ought to watch where you’re going.”

She looked up slowly to see Shaun glaring disdainfully down at her and smirking. He had a bath towel wrapped tightly around his waist and a hand towel draped over his shoulders. She gave him a quick once-over, trying not to stare at his abs as he watched her over the rim of his glasses. His usually-perfect hair was damp and stuck out in all directions—a thought that it would be nice to grab onto shot through her mind before she could stop it. She forced herself to focus on something else, anything, so long as it wasn’t Shaun’s body. She settled on the elegant leather dopp kit he was carrying and allowed herself to be envious that he could fit all of his toiletries into such a small bag.

She threw her shampoo back into her bag and stood, tightening her robe’s belt. She caught Shaun’s eyes dart briefly down to her waist.

“Like I said, I’m _sorry_ ,” she retorted. “This wouldn’t have happened if I had my own bathroom like a  _normal_ hotel. Anyways, are you done? I need to take a shower.” 

Shaun opened the door and held it open for her. “Be my guest.”

“Thanks.” She smiled sarcastically and walked in, pressing her hand against the door so Shaun could let go of it. He turned to leave, and she found herself noticing the way his towel hugged his ass as he walked back to his room.

She shut the door and smiled. She’d never seen Shaun so naked… and he looked _good_. She could appreciate a hot guy, even if he _was_  an irritable grouch. And he seemed to be trying to check her out, too. She giggled to herself and admitted that maybe this hotel wasn’t so terrible after all.

She locked the door and turned to face the room. Shaun had left a puddle of water on the floor and a towel in a wet heap in the corner. She crinkled her nose and immediately decided that for the rest of the trip, she’d try to get up earlier and beat Shaun to the bathroom. She could _become_ a morning person… right?


End file.
